Kraftwerk
thumb|right|200px|Kraftwerk jeden z najbardziej wpływowych zespołów na świecie, twórca muzyki elektronicznej i wszelkich jej odmian. Zespół ten znany jest ze swojej dyskrecji i braku kontaktu ze swoimi fanami. Styl Muzyka Kraftwerk charakteryzuje się minimalizmem i repetywizmem melodycznym - prostotą, naśladującą wschodnioeuropejski klasyczny styl harmonii, połączoną z rozpoznawalnym elektronicznym brzmieniem, będącym podstawą dla naśladowców przez wiele lat. Historia 1970-1973: Krautrock i początki Kraftwerk powstało w 1970 roku w Düsseldorfie w Zachodnich Niemczech (RFN). Zespół został założony przez dwójkę przyjaciół, Ralfa Hüttera i Floriana Schneidera. Aż do 1974 roku grupa koncentrowała się na eksperymentalnej muzyce krautrockowej - w tym okresie zespół nagrał trzy albumy: Kraftwerk, Kraftwerk 2 i Ralf und Florian, które do dziś istnieją w oficjalnym wydaniu na winylu, choć do obiegu trafiło także mnóstwo nielegalnych kopii na CD. 1974-1975: Autobahn W 1974 roku Hütter i Schneider rozpoczęli pracę nad swoim czwartym albumem. Do współpracy panowie zaprosili młodych muzyków - Wolfganga Flüra i Klausa Rödera. W listopadzie tego roku ukazał się efekt ich wspólnej pracy - album Autobahn, który okazał się przełomem w historii zespołu. Kraftwerk zyskał wielką sławę na całym świecie - krytycy chwalili album za nowatorskie użycie urządzeń elektronicznych (takich jak vocoder czy perkusja elektronicza) i połączenie ich z klasycznymi instrumentami, np. flet czy skrzypce. Utwór tytułowy, trwający - bagatela! - 22 minuty Autobahn, tworzy w wyobraźni słuchacza obraz jazdy autem przez bezkresy niemieckich autostrad, oddając piękno krajobrazów, ale i prędkość ruchu oraz mechanikę samochodów. W 1975 roku grupa wyruszyła w trasę po Europie i USA, zastępując Rödera Karlem Bartosem, początkującym muzykiem z ich rodzimego Düsseldorfa. Trasa okazała się sukcesem, więc zespół wrócił do studia, aby nagrać nowy materiał. 1976-1981: "Złote lata" - od Radio-Activity do Computer World Zespół przygotowywał swój nowy album w swoim nowym, prywatnym studiu Kling-Klang w Düsseldorfie. Pod koniec 1975 roku album Radio-Activity ujrzał światło dzienne. Choć nie był tak dobrze przyjęty przez krytyków jak jego poprzednik, Autobahn, nadal był innowacją w muzyce lat siedemdziesiątych. Po krótkiej trasie koncertowej w Europie w 1976 roku, zespół już był gotowy, by kontynuować nagrywanie albumów - i tak w 1977 roku powstał Trans-Europe Express, album poświęcony w całości urokom i pięknie Europy. Był to także pierwszy album Kraftwerk z użyciem sekwensera perkusyjnego, dając rytmom na albumie niemal zegarową precyzję - choć zespół w późniejszych latach przyznawał, że sekwenser często się rozstrajał, co komplikowało prace nad płytą. Jednak opłaciło się - Trans-Europe Express niemal od razu został okrzyknięty klasykiem muzyki elektronicznej. Album ten do dziś uznawany jest za jedno z największych osiągnięć współczesnej muzyki. W efekcie dało to Kraftwerk międzynarodowy status gwiazd i twórców muzyki rozrywkowej, stawianych na równi z Beatlesami. Wkrótce potem, w 1978 roku, wydany został nagrany w ekspresowym tempie nowy album Kraftwerk - The Man-Machine - pierwsze dzieło Kraftwerk, w komponowanie którego włączył się Karl Bartos. Album ten zaznaczył sporą zmianę w stylu zespołu - album w swojej wymowie był chłodny, metaliczny, wręcz robotyczny - było to kompletne odcięcie się od melodyjnego, pięknego Autobahn czy epickiego Trans-Europe Express - The Man-Machine jest zimne i diabolicznie precyzyjne. Pokazuje to także zmiana wizerunku Kraftwerk - na okładce, pełnej motywów zapożyczonych z ruchu De Stijl, połączonych z czerwienią i topornością charakterystyczną dla sztuki komunistycznej, członkowie zespołu wyglądają jak roboty, co nawiązuje do utworu otwierającego album - The Robots. Wywołało to kontrowersje - zespołowi zarzucano propagowanie komunizmu, co zostało nasilone jeszcze przez pojawiające się w utworze The Robots i na okładce albumu zdanie Я ТВОЙ СЛУГА, Я ТВОЙ РАБОТНИК (Ja twoj sluga, ja twoj rabotnik - Jestem twoim niewolnikiem, jestem twoim pracownikiem), wywołujące skojarzenia z socjalizmem. Jednak zespół bardzo szybko odciął się od tych zarzutów, twierdząc, iż nie propagują oni żadnej opcji politycznej, a album ma nawiązania jedynie do harmonii między człowiekiem a maszyną, robotami. Album stał się w efekcie najbardziej rozpoznawalnym dziełem Krafwerk, nie tylko poprzez wymowę wizualną, ale również dzięki The Model, która stała się największym hitem zespołu i do dziś jest reprezentatywna nie tylko dla Kraftwerk, ale i dla muzyki elektronicznej schyłku lat siedemdziesiątych. W ramach promocji The Man-Machine zespół zaplanował jeden koncert - 15 października 1978 roku w Manchesterze, w Wielkiej Brytanii - jednak z nieznanych przyczyn został on odwołany. Wkrótce jednak Kraftwerk na dłuższy okres czasu powróciło do studia, by maksymalnie wykorzystać ich aktualną passę w nagrywaniu albumów - i po wielu eksperymentach z urządzeniami elektronicznymi powstał prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpoznawalny ich album - Computer World. Album ten po raz pierwszy od wielu lat znów ukazał w kompozycjach Kraftwerk cień funku, najbardziej widoczny w utworze Numbers, który w wielkim stopniu wpłynął na rozwój wczesnego hip-hopu. Album ten kładł nacisk szczególnie na komputeryzację współczesnego życia (Computer World, Home Computer, Computer Love), ale był również pewną pochwałą dla rozwoju techniki (oraz miniaturyzacji - Pocket Calculator). Było to wyjątkowo innowacyjne podejście jak na te czasy - album spotkał się z wyjątkowo ciepłym przyjęciem ze strony fanów i krytyków. Ostatecznie Kraftwerk w 1981 roku wyruszył na międzynarodową trasę koncertową - największą w swojej dotychczasowej karierze - odwiedzając nawet odizolowane wtedy od świata narody komunistyczne we wschodniej Europie, również Polskę. Trasa okazała się ogromnym sukcesem i ugruntowała pozycję Kraftwerk jako jednego z najważniejszych zespołów europejskich. 1982-2001: Electric Café i The Mix; rozpad zespołu i spadek popularności Po sukcesie Computer World i towarzyszącej albumowi trasy Kraftwerk nadal nie przestawało tworzyć, co sprawiło, że już w 1982 roku zespół znów znalazł się w studiu, przygotowując swój dziewiąty album studyjny. W 1983 roku ukazał się pierwszy owoc tej pracy, singiel Tour de France, który miał promować album, zatytułowany wtedy Technicolor, później Techno Pop. Jednak wkrótce po wydaniu Tour de France Ralf Hütter uległ poważnemu wypadkowi na rowerze, pozostawiając go w śpiączce - prace nad albumem przerwano. Wkrótce potem jednak Ralf powrócił do zdrowia, jednak wraz z Florianem Schneiderem postanowili, że Techno Pop nie jest wystarczająco innowacyjny jakościowo, by pretendować do miana następnego albumu Kraftwerk - tak więc sesję nagraniową rozpoczęto od zera - tak więc w grudniu 1986 roku światło dzienne ujrzał album Electric Café, promowany singlem Musique Non Stop - utwór Tour de France zniknął z albumu. Album spotkał się z nieprzychylnym podejściem fanów i krytyków, którzy uważali, że brakuje mu solidnego konceptu, łączącego go w jedną całość. Brak sukcesów oraz wolne tempo pracy ostatecznie spowodowały odejście Wolfganga Flüra z zespołu w 1987 roku. Zespół zniknął ze sceny muzycznej aż do 1990 roku, rozpoczęły się prace nad The Mix, kompletnie odświeżonym i zarejestrowanym od nowa zbiorem największych hitów Kraftwerk (choć wielu największych hitów tam zabrakło). Miejsce Flüra w zespole zajął technik dźwięku Fritz Hilpert. Tuż przed premierą płyty w 1991 roku Karl Bartos również opuścił zespół - na materiałach promujących album i w pierwszych koncertach promujących album pojawił się portugalski muzyk Fernando Abrantes, jednak wkrótce został wyrzucony z zespołu po incydencie na koncercie w Düsseldorfie, gdzie popełnił błąd w programowaniu utworu Numbers - jednak powodem jego odejścia było również jego żywiołowe zachowanie na koncertach, nie pasujące do image'u zespołu. W dalszej trasie koncertowej zastąpił go kolejny technik dźwięku, Henning Schmitz, który po zakończeniu trasy pozostał w stałym składzie Kraftwerk. Przez następne lata Kraftwerk dał kilka okazjonalnych koncertów w Wielkiej Brytanii i środkowej Europie, by powrócić z kolejną trasą koncertową w 1997 roku, rozpoczętą entuzjastycznie przyjętym występem na festiwalu Tribal Gathering. Po 1998 roku zespół znów zawiesił działalność, powodując spadek popularności spowodowany brakiem nowego materiału muzycznego od ponad 12 lat. 2002-2003: Tour de France Soundtracks Dopiero w 2002 roku pojawiły się pierwsze informacje o nowym, studyjnym albumie Kraftwerk, będącym muzyczną ilustracją dla zbliżających się do setnej rocznicy wyścigów Tour de France. Zespół wrócił wtedy do koncertowania z kompletnie odświeżoną setlistą utwórów i zestawem scenicznym, zastępując całą maszynerię studia Kling Klang i cztery ekrany laptopami Sony Vaio i ogromnym, potrójnym ekranem, minimalizując koszty podróży i transportu. Przed samym wydaniem albumu, którego data premiery wciąż się przesuwała, zespół dał kilka koncertów w zachodniej Europie, Japonii i Australii. Ostatecznie album Tour de France Soundtracks został wydany w październiku 2003 roku, spóźniając się na stulecie wyścigu 3 miesiące. Reakcje krytyków i fanów na album były podzielone, choć ogólnie pozytywne, co przywróciło Kraftwerk tytuł pioniera elektroniki. Od 2004: Minimum-Maximum W 2004 roku zespół wyruszył na trasę koncertową, promującą Tour de France Soundtracks - była to największa trasa w historii Kraftwerk, w trakcie której odbyło się 69 koncertów na całym świecie. Odświeżenie formy przysłużyło się zespołowi - każdy koncert był niesamowitym wydarzeniem, wyprzedając wszystkie bilety w niesamowitym tempie. W czerwcu 2005 roku zespół wydał Minimum-Maximum - zapis trasy koncertowej 2004 na CD i DVD. Dla dodatkowej promocji Kraftwerk wykonał krótką, dodatkową trasę w USA i Europie. Po kilku koncertach w Europie w 2006 roku ze skróconą setlistą zespół po raz kolejny zniknął, by pojawić się w 2008 roku na krótkiej trasie w USA, jednak bez Floriana Schneidera - na scenie zastąpił go technik video, Stefan Pfaffe. Następne występy w Europie (w tym 3 koncerty w Polsce), Australii i na Dalekim Wschodzie również zaznaczyły nieobecność Schneidera. Ostatecznie w grudniu 2008 okazało się, że Florian Schneider opuścił zespół. Nie wiadomo, czy Kraftwerk postanowi zastąpić go na stałe Steffanem Pfaffe - co prawdopodobnie okaże się podczas trasy koncertowej zaplanowanej na wiosnę 2009, gdy Kraftwerk odwiedzi Amerykę Południową (jako gość specjalny Radiohead) i środkową Europę (rodzime Niemcy, Austria i Chorwacja). Skład Obecni członkowie * Ralf Hütter * Fritz Hilpert * Henning Schmitz * Stefan Pfaffe (aktualny status w zespole nieznany) Byli członkowie * Florian Schneider * Karl Bartos * Wolfgang Flür * Klaus Röder Dyskografia Okres krautrockowy * Kraftwerk (1970) * Kraftwerk 2 (1972) * Ralf und Florian (1973) Okres elektroniczny * Autobahn (1974) * Radio-Activity (1975) * Trans-Europe Express (1977) * The Man-Machine (1978) * Computer World (1981) * Electric Café (1986) * The Mix (1991) * Tour de France Sountracks (2003) * Minimum-Maximum (2005) en:Kraftwerk Kategoria:Zespoły electro